Return of the keyblade
by HyperA1985
Summary: Priestess Shion was sent back into the past with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and their fate will change. Contains: Genius, Strong, Fast, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Healing jutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Sensor, bloodline and brave Naruto.


Chapter 1:Naruto the kid.

It was a calm day except for Naruto who is looking face to face with a demon known as Moryo which Naruto said "Moryo your vile deed ends here because as long the will of fire shines bright I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" then Priestess Shion said "I will not allow you to harm the innocent Moryo and like Naruto kun here I will never give up no matter what" so Naruto thought _"Kurama it is time that we end this fight against the demon of darkness"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama replied **"You do know that there is a high chance that you along with Shion san be blasted into the past" **which Naruto thought _"If that is to happen I will accept and I will not allow Shion chan to lose her mother much like I lost my parents" _then Naruto channels a huge amount of Kurama's chakra so Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu tailed beast mode".

After Naruto spoke Naruto successfully entered tailed beast mode which Naruto started to form a tailed beast bomb then Naruto roared "Tailed beast bomb" as Naruto defeated Moryo with tailed beast bomb so Naruto changed back but as there was an explosion Naruto along with Priestess Shion was blasted into the past.

As Naruto woke up Naruto noticed back he arrived in the past before he started going to ninja academy which Naruto thought _"Kurama san we are back in the past well the time before I started going to ninja academy" _then Kurama replied **"That is rather useful Naruto because you can become top male student instead of being deadlast" **so Naruto thought _"That is good idea and I believe that I can work on each of my parents jutsu because I plan to surpass the both of them"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear which Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast so Naruto went of from his place to an empty trainning ground but as Naruto arrived at an empty trainning ground Naruto started working on each of his parents jutsu.

As Naruto finished working on each of his parents jutsu Naruto thought _"OK I know some sealing jutsu, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, yellowflash bullets, dance of the yellowflash, dance of the red death, rasengan, Hydro sphere, Shadow clone jutsu, multi shadow clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, couple of wind style jutsu, whirlpool defence and few healing jutsu" _which Kurama replied **"That is good set of jutsu and there are other jutsu that you know because those other jutsu you know are senjutsu" **then Naruto thought _"That is right I know a few jutsu moves and I have yet to complete the rasengan" _so Kurama replied **"You know Uzuken fighting style and you know Namiken fighting style"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto went of from the empty trainning ground to the hokage office which as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at third hokage Hurizen as Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I would like to go to land of demons where Priestess Miroku is because I have a bad feeling that Miroku san is in danger" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "What do you mean Miroku san is in danger" so Naruto explained "There is a demon known as Moryo and Moryo must be eliminated because I do not want Shion san to lose her mother kinda like how I lost my parents".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen kinda looked shocked which Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you know who your parents are Naruto" then Naruto explained "That is easy when I look at the mirror I see some clues that is enough for me to know who my parents are and the easiest one is my liking to the colour orange" so Third Hokage Hurizen said "Alright Naruto I let you go on this mission and becareful because if Moryo is dangerous as you say you will need something to fight on level of a kage".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto went of from hokage office to location of priestess Shion with high priestess Miroku which as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at High priestess Miroku as Naruto said "High priestess Miroku my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have came to help you two lock Moryo away plus this may not make any sense I am from the future" then High Priestess Miroku said "It does makes sense to be honest Naruto san because my daughter Shion told me that you battled Moryo and defeated him and if Moryo can not be sealed away Moryo will need to be eliminated" so Naruto said "I know and there is no way I am going to allow Shion chan to suffer loss of her remaining parents you because I have lost both of my parents on the day that I was born".

After Naruto spoke High priestess Miroku said "I am grateful that you wish to protect my daughter from suffering loss of her remaining parent me" which the trio went of to where Moryo is about to break out of the seal then as the trio arrived Moryo said "High Priestess Miroku I see that you came to stop me and you brought couple of kids with you well I am not afraid because once I have aborbed you those two kids shall die" then Naruto said "You do not scare me demon because as long the will of fire shines bright I will never give up no matter what" so Moryo went to attack until miraclously Naruto blocked the attack.

After Naruto blocked the attack there was a flash of white which Naruto noticed that he was in a completely unfamiliar building then a mysterious voice said "The power of a hero named Sora has awakend and you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are hero of the light" so Naruto asked "What do you mean I am hero of the light".


End file.
